1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an information processing apparatus, a control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printers have a secure printing function, according to which the printers store a received print job, and print the stored print job if a correct password is input with use of an operation panel of the printers. Then, printer drivers can transmit a print job containing user information, such as a password, to instruct the printer to carry out secure printing. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-218287 discusses that print setting data containing a password is generated to realize secure printing.
However, if user information, such as a password, is stored as a part of the print setting data as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-218287, confidentiality of the user information in the print setting data may decrease depending on an operation environment of the information processing apparatus.